


I can see you starin', honey.

by PeachyKeener



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 'a little more confidence, Bad Boy Peter Parker, Dweeb Peter Parker, Getting Back Together, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, and hes kinda assertive with harley bc hes like 'baby i know what you really want', another fic for ava??, anyway, but he has a leather jacket and piercings for the a e s t he t ic, had to finish the song line, hes not actually a bad boy hes a big dweeb and harley knows this, not explicitly said but also stuckony makes an implied apperance, oh and, sorry - Freeform, they break up because peters spiderman, yeah - Freeform, yeah it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: Harley didn't want to break up with Peter, but he did. Now, all he can do is hold onto tense moments in the library and locker rooms where peter catches him on unaware. And the new boyfriend he doesn't want doesn't exactly help matters either.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Original Male Character(s), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 219





	I can see you starin', honey.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/gifts).



> anothre fic,,,, for ava,,,, and fufilling all of avas wants and needs,,, anyway enjoy some 'bad boy' peter. 
> 
> I love you ava, and thank you for beta'ing for me again today! 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this

Harley smiled wryly at his boyfriend. “Elijah, I really have to go to class.”  
  
“Oh, come on.” Elijah’s frown deepened. “It's just one day. Harley, you have all A’s. Just come ditch class with me.”  
  
“Elijah,” Harley repeated, as if saying his boyfriend’s name would make him come to his senses faster, “I told you no. I don’t want to ditch class with you. I want to go to school and study for my test and not get in trouble for ditching.”  
  
“Harley, _come on_ ,” Elijah whined, sounding like an immature child. “We never do anything together anymore!”  
  
“That’s not true- we had dinner last night.”  
  
“Yeah, with your _family.”_

“What’s wrong with my family?” Harley narrowed his eyes, but cut Elijah off before he could respond with something that would deepen the urge to break up with the other boy, “Listen, can’t I just not want to ditch school?”  
  
“Harley-”  
  
“He told you he didn’t want to ditch,” a voice called from behind Harley, and he fought the urge to turn and face it. “You should listen to him when he says he doesn’t want to do something.”  
  
Elijah flushed. “Parker- whatever you’re implying-”  
  
“I’m not implying anything,” Peter said softly, and Harley could almost picture his face but didn’t give into the desire to turn to him. “I’m just saying that you should listen to Harley for once.”  
  
“Parker-!”  
  
“Elijah,” Harley said quietly. Defusing the situation, he shook his head. “Just go. I don’t want to ditch and it’s your off period, so please just go.” 

Elijah frowned, looking like he was going to protest, but his gaze fell over Harley’s shoulder and he shrugged, glaring, and left. Harley’s eyes trailed after him until he could no longer see him, and he breathed out. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Elijah. It was just that he was a terrible person that only was with him for one reason-

Peter’s hand found the small of his back, and he turned to the other boy, finally. 

“He’s not exactly a Han Solo, is he?”  
  
“You know,” Harley said slowly, trying not to let it show how much seeing Peter affected him. “You’re not smooth or funny. And you don’t fool me with the bad boy act, dweeb.”  
  
Peter shrugged, and Harley traced the motion in his shoulders. Peter looked…Peter looked good. It had been barely a week since their last encounter, since that day in the locker rooms where they had almost kissed. The picture of it still burned back behind his eyes like he’d been replaying it over and over again. Mostly because he had been replaying it over and over again. The slow lean in, the soft words, the way Peter had cupped his face- he blinked out of it. 

“You’re in your uncle’s leather jacket again,” he murmured instead of calling attention to the heat that was in their gazes. “And you- is that a new ear piercing?”  
  
Peter grinned. “You know, you’re the only one to notice today- but yeah. MJ gave me it, and we did Ned’s ears for the first time. You should’ve been there.”  
  
“Poor Ned.” The words fall soft on his tongue because they both know better than to acknowledge why he wasn’t. “He’s being corrupted by you and MJ’s punk styles.”  
  
“You like my punk style.”  
  
“Do I?”  
  
“Yeah.” Peter’s eyes were dark, and there was heat in them,.“You do.”

The breath left his lungs for a second and he took a moment to just _look_ at Peter. The brown curls that Harley played with so often before all of this had started weren’t slicked back like he had taken to doing in recent days, but instead were tousled and soft on the top of his head. The slope of Peter’s jaw, the way his neck curved in, the eyebrow piercing, the four ear piercings, the nose stud- he took all of it in. 

Shaking his head, he broke his stare. “Well, still. What’s poor Betty gonna think about her boyfriend turning visigoth?”  
  
“Visigoth- punk. Me and MJ are punk.”  
  
“You _are_ a punk if that’s what you’re saying, but last time I checked you were still just Peter.”  
  
“ _Your_ Peter,” The hand on his back pressed him closer, and Harley forced himself to meet Peter’s eyes. “I’m still just _your_ Peter.”  
  
Every single part of Harley craves to acknowledge that- Peter is _his._ Peter is his Peter and he’s _Peter’s_ . But instead, he whispered, “We can’t do this again. You know we can't do this again. I have a boyfriend now.”  
  
Peter scoffed, pulling away from Harley, and he mourned the touch quietly. “He’s my understudy. Why would you settle for him, Harley? You’re better than that. You’re better than finding the next guy who looks like me and asking him out.”  
  
He had hoped Peter wouldn’t notice that Elijah had the same curls, same brown eyes, and same broad shoulders. Really, the difference between them physically were minute but huge. Peter’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, and he had a scar that broke up his eyebrow, and only one dimple, and his nose was slightly crooked from years of boxing matches gone wrong. Elijah was paler and quieter and his eyes didn’t hold as much warmth as Peter’s, and his face was unscared and had absolutely no character. In his opinion, Peter was the more attractive of the two. He knew it wasn’t a popular one to have. 

“He’s not your understudy, Peter.” The words are a lie and they both know it. “He’s- he’s my boyfriend.”  
  
“You don’t want him to be. You’re one family dinner from breaking up with him.”  
  
“He’s not like you, he doesn’t click with them-” Faltering, he registered his mistake as Peter’s grin made an appearance, all fond and soft. 

“See.” The hand slipped its way back around his waist, and Peter met his gaze. “You’re right. He’s not like me. He’s not me. But that’s not what you want.”  
  
Reaching, Harley’s hand caught Peter’s bicep and he murmured quietly, “I thought you were the one with a problem when other people tell you what you want.”  
  
“I’m not other people. I’m your Peter.”

“My Peter.” The words fell out quietly. “Except you’re not my Peter anymore.”  
  
“Don’t say that, Harley. Don’t.” Peter’s voice was tight and his gaze even more heated. “I’ve always been your Peter, and you have _always_ been my Harley. You’ve been my Harley since the day we met. You may not trust me-”  
  
“-I trust you,” The arm wrapped around him jerked him closer, and he leaned into Peter even more. “I trust you. You know I do.”  
  
Peter shook his head, and the hand not on his waist found its way to gently cup the side of his neck. “Then why aren’t you with me? Why are you playing this game and chasing after boys you don’t love or care about? Harley- you’re the only one for me and I think somewhere you know that I’m the only one for you. So please- please. Ditch the rip-off and just-”  
  
“Just what?” Tilting his head up, Harley’s eyes flicked to Peter’s lips. “We can’t do this again. You know why we can’t do this again. Do you really think this is _safe_ , Peter? That this dance we play is safe?”  
  
“I told you once, and I’ll tell you again. I can keep you safe.”  
  
“My family-”  
  
“-is _wrong,”_ Peter insisted, leaning into him more, and Harley registered slowly that his back was against the lockers. “Your family is _wrong._ They say me being a hero puts you at more risk than you’re already in and they’re wrong. I love Mr. Stark. I love Bucky and Steve and your family, sweetheart, but they’re wrong about this. I’ll _protect you._ If I can’t do anything else in the world, I’ll protect you.”  
  
Harley closes his eyes for a second, breathing in the familiar smell of his ex. There was a time when they had been happy together, before his fathers had found out that Peter was Spider-Man. It wasn’t like Harley had known either- he hadn’t, which might have been why he was so willing to end it at first. But now, three months later, all of him just ached for this again. 

They had agreed to be friends. But they weren’t friends, and they couldn’t pretend like they were. They couldn’t make believe like they were best friends and not two people who loved each other so deeply that Harley was pretty sure it consumed all of his waking hours. 

“They asked me not too, Peter,” he whispered, instead of pleading that Peter was right and that he wanted nothing more to be with Peter. “They told me that they were terrified that I would get hurt by one of your villains and they aren’t wrong to be scared about that-”  
  
“But tell me honestly, sweetheart. Do you love me?”

 _Yes,_ everything in him ached to scream, _yes, I love you. Yes, I want you. Yes, I’m yours and you’re mine. Yes, this is something I want. Yes, I’ve been empty without you. Yes. I’m alone and afraid when I’m not with you. Yes, I want you back._

He didn’t say yes. 

“Please don’t make me answer that.”

“Be honest with yourself,” Peter demanded of him, softly, and Harley didn’t have it in him to voice that he _is_ honest with himself but he can’t be honest with Peter. “Be honest with yourself and be honest with me. We both know you love me, because we both know I love you.”  
  
“You’re very full of yourself.”  
  
“No, I don’t have to be.” Peter shook his head. “Not when it comes to you. Not when it comes to us. Believe me, Harley- you know me- if it was anyone else in the world, maybe I wouldn't be so honest or blunt but it's not anyone else. You’re _my_ Harley and I’m _your_ Peter.” 

“Except I’m not yours-”  
  
“Yes, you are. You are because you love me and I love you.”  
  
Harley took a deep breath, one hand resting on Peter's bicep, the other moving to cup Peter's face. “We can’t do this. I have a boyfriend and my family will be upset. That’s why we can’t do this. You know we can’t.”

“Baby, he’s my understudy- just a replacement,” Peter protested, tilting his face to gently kiss Harley’s palm. “He’s no one. And your family- your family should know that for you I would gladly get my knuckles bloody.”  
  
“You-” A soft laugh escaped Harley’s throat. “You don’t get bloody knuckles, baby. Your super healing works too fast.”  
  
Peter’s grin was brighter than the sun and Harley fought the urge to kiss the dimple on his left cheek. “So it's a testimony to how much I adore you that I’d be willing to fight until everything broke in me.”  
  
“Dweeb.”  
  
“You love me.”  
  
“I do,” Harley admitted, before his filter can stop him. “I do love you, Peter.” 

His- ex doesn't apply to Peter, not when he’s almost certain that this is the man he’ll marry one day- lunged forward, and suddenly they were kissing and it was possibly the first time that Harley could breathe in the past three months. Peter’s hands were tugging him closer and closer, molding him to fit in every part of Peter and Harley couldn’t help but love the feeling, tangling his hands in the love of his life’s hair because they both-

“Break up with your boyfriend,” Peter begged against his lips. “Break up with your boyfriend, and come back to me.” 

Harley didn’t respond.  
  
Peter pulled away from him, leaving Harley panting against the lockers, wonderstruck. 

Yeah. Yeah. 

He’d break up with Elijah. 

The bell rang, and he scrambled to get to his next class, fully aware that he had ditched his last class to be with Peter. 

  
  
  
  


“This is a bad idea,” Harley mumbled against Peter’s neck. “They’re gonna tell me to break up with you again.”

Peter shook his head. “They won’t. They won’t.”  
  
“They did the first time.”  
  
“And it made both of us miserable and I know your dads, Harls.” Peter pulled back to kiss his forehead. “They want you happy. I make you happy. And they love me too- I know he’s hesitant but Mr. Stark literally texted me the other day asking me to come back to the labs.”  
  
“You’re his best assistant!”  
  
“That's true.” His boyfriend kissed his head again. “ _And_ I make his son happy. I think that's at least 90% of why he likes me.”  
  
“No way.” Harley scrunched his nose, leaning to kiss his boyfriend for real. “He thinks you’re smart and that you’re gonna rule the world someday and like…cure cancer or something.” 

“That’s on the list of things I want to do, right after I save the world from dinosaurs and marry you.”  
  
“Dweeb.”  
  
“Your dweeb.”  
  
“Yeah.” The words make a home in his chest and settle there, curling in with a sort of familiar warmth he’s always wanted to have. “Mine.”  
  
Peter smiled at him- the dimple on his left cheek is prominent again, and his eyes crinkle in a way that makes Harley’s entire world feel light- and then leaned in, finally giving into Harley’s pestering for a kiss. 

Unfortunately for them, the door opened at just that moment. “Harley- Peter?!”  
  
“Dad-”  
  
“Mr. Stark-”  
  
“Get out of my son’s bed, Peter.” Tony’s voice was firm, but his eyes were gentle. “That was a rule when you two were dating, it's a rule now.”  
  
Peter sat up, and Harley sat up with him so they were pressed thigh to thigh. He reached for his boyfriend’s hand quietly and was relieved when Peter gave no protest to Harley intertwining their fingers together. In fact, Harley would call the look on Peter’s face smug, if anything. 

“Dad,” Harley said slowly, “I- I can explain.”  
  
Tony just shook his head. “I don’t want an explanation, Harley. I was- I was actually coming to your room to talk to you about this.”  
  
“Talk about this-”  
  
“You and Peter.” Tony motioned to the bed, and Harley ducked his head. “Harley- bambino- you’re my kid. You’re my kid, and I made a mistake out of fear when I asked you and Peter to break up. I don’t like the idea of you being hurt but- Peter talked to me. Showed me why I was wrong.”  
  
This time, it was Peter’s turn to look bashful as Harley’s head snapped up to him. “You- you talked to him?”  
  
“Since the day you broke up with me, yeah.” Peter’s cheeks were flushed, and Harley felt a jolt of love for his boyfriend. “I couldn’t let this go. Let us go.”  
  
“You- you two have been talking since we broke up and you guys just- just didn’t tell me?”  
  
“I took some convincing,” his dad admitted hesitantly. “And I- Harley, I just- it's hard enough to struggle with the fear of you being hurt every day because of me and the others. And I won’t lie, finding out the boy you loved was also a superhero, that just- it was too much. But I shouldn’t have asked that- not when you two love each other.” 

Peter squeezed Harley’s hand, and he grinned back at Peter. “So you- you’re really okay with me and him?”  
  
“The others will take some convincing.” A soft smile found its way to his dad's face, and the warmth in his voice made Harley realize that this was real- he no longer had to hide how much he felt for Peter, or pretend he wasn’t in love with Peter, or anything else. “You know supersoldiers. They’re protective and a little broody over their family. But they’ll come around.”  
  
“They will?”  
  
“He makes you happy.”  
  
Peter brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Harley’s hand. “It helps that I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Leaning closer, Harley moved to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you so much.”  
  
“Gross.” Tony fake gagged, but softened immediately after, instead of saying quietly, “I’m gonna leave the room and close the door for five minutes. And then, you’re going to face your dads.”  
  
“Okay, dad.” Harley fought back a laugh at how red Peter’s face went, and beamed up at his father. “Thank you.”  
  
Tony shook his head, smiling even softer than he had earlier. “Don’t thank me for fixing my own mistake, kiddo. Just know I love you.” 

“I love you too, dad.”

His father slipped out of his room, and he shifted to face his boyfriend who was still blushing pink. He didn’t give Peter a second to say something before pouncing on his boyfriend, kissing every area of his face he had access too. “I love you- I love you- I love you-”  
  
“I love you too.” Peter’s laugh was like bells. “I love you too.”

All the pressure in the world had been lifted clean off Harley’s shoulders, and he beamed brightly at the boy he loved. 

His Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit me up at Peachy-Keener on tumblr or leave a comment! I also have a ko-fi, and am open to commissions!


End file.
